This invention relates to a fully adjustable motorcycle and more particularly to a motorcycle constructed in such a way as to accommodate a wide variety of riding positions and individuals of varying stature.
It is well known that there are a wide variety of types of motorcycles, each generally geared to a certain type of rider. For example, there are the so-called "racing bikes" in which the rider operates in a substantially crouched position so as to afford low wind resistance, low center of gravity and high performance. In addition, there are the "touring bikes" in which the rider is seated in more an upright position for cross country touring. Obviously, many motorcycle riders enjoy both racing and touring operation. With the types of motorcycles heretofore proposed, it has been necessary for a single rider to own more than one motorcycle in order to enjoy all types of riding.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle construction that is adjustable so that the rider may assume either a racing or a touring posture on the same motorcycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle construction that is adjustable so as to accommodate a wide variety of riding positions.
The positioning of the handlebar relative to the seat is a determinative factor in whether a bike is a touring bike or a racing bike. Therefore, in order to provide a motorcycle that is adjustable between both touring and racing configurations, it would be essential to provide an arrangement for adjusting the handlebar position.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved handlebar adjustment mechanism for a motorcycle that permits the handlebar assembly to be positioned in either a racing or a touring configuration.
In addition to the positioning of the handlebars, the positioning of the foot pegs of a motorcycle vary depending upon the application. That is, with a racing bike, the foot pegs are normally placed high and to a rearward position so as to permit the rider to operate in a crouched and semi inclined position. With a touring bike, on the other hand, the foot peg should be positioned lower and forward.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved foot peg arrangement and adjusting mechanism therefore that will permit the rider to assume either a racing or touring position on the same motorcycle.
In addition to the variation in the height position and fore and aft location of the handlebars for either touring or racing operation, the position of the handle grips relative to the longitudinal center of the motorcycle also varies between racing and touring bikes. With a racing bike, it is the practice to have the handle grips positioned close to the longitudinal center line of the motorcycle. In a touring bike, on the other hand, the handle grips are spaced more widely apart from the longitudinal center line.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable handle grip arrangement for a motorcycle in which the handle grips may be positioned simultaneously in either a touring or a racing position.
In addition to the differences in riding position between racing and touring bikes, there is also the question of adaptation of a given motorcycle to riders of varying stature. It is, of course, desirable if the motorcycle can be adjusted so as to accommodate riders of varying stature. These problems obviously become more acute when the motorcycle is also designed so as to be adjustable for operation in either racing or touring positions.
It is, therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a motorcycle construction wherein the handlebar location, foot peg location and seat position may be adjusted to accommodate riders of varying stature and wherein adjustment of those components between racing and touring positions is also possible.